


Redire Ad Stellarum

by tximista_rissole



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tximista_rissole/pseuds/tximista_rissole
Summary: (NOTE: Uses the plotline of the 5th Bionicle movie as a prequel, so is technically an alternate universe fic)After escaping from the Valley of the Maze, a wrong turn piloting a spacecraft sends Mata Nui, Gresh, Ackar, and Kiina plummeting towards the land of Panem, during the year of the 62nd Hunger Games. There, they will have to fight to return home--and in doing so might even shape the future of this unforgiving world.





	Redire Ad Stellarum

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set 12 years prior to the Hunger Games books as well as taking place after the events of the cancelled 5th Bionicle movie storyline, which sees Ackar, Gresh, Kiina, and Mata Nui in a spaceship headed to an unknown destination. Here, they overshoot Bota Magna and travel onwards.

The nation of Panem is in an uneasy peace. The Capitol maintains a cold war with the nascent rebels of District 13, but tensions could heat up in the blink of an eye.

The districts themselves are populated by incredibly small concentrations of citizens, all kept well away from the ruins of those who lived before Panem. In the no-man's-land in between, there's all kinds of scattered surveillance, wanderers, bandits, and the odd Capitol patrol.

It is here that the heroes of Bara Magna arrive entirely by accident...but maybe they also have a part to play in this conflict.

**Author's Note:**

> In a sense, I didn't come up with this idea on my own. I got my initial inspiration from seeing a truly terrible Hunger Games/Bionicle crossover somewhere else. As I thought about what would be a more plausible storyline, I hit upon this one as an idea. It kind of stuck with me, for two reasons:  
> 1) In my opinion the Hunger Games has a pitifully shallow amount of worldbuilding, and I'd love to give my own spin on it.  
> 2) I'm one of the only people I know who actually finds the 2009-2010 Bionicle story and its characters interesting.
> 
> Any updates on this will be sporadic at best, just so you remain aware.


End file.
